yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Koizumi
Sakura Koizumi is an oc student in Akademi High School. (WIP.) Appearance Koizumi has a light pink hair and pink lenses. She has twintails that almost reaches to her shoulders. Before the "personality change" she had a badge, similar to the one that Yuichi, Aki and Hisato has. She removed the badge year ago. Routine She enters the school at 6:30, and changes her shoes. She enters her clasroom, and writes to her diary. She will look at the photos that she took from yesterday and analyze them. She would get angry if she couldn't get in any conclusion at the end. She would yell, and slam the desk. She would go to bath and wash her face, and take a deep breath. She would look to the mirror for minutes. She would get back to the clasroom and check from the window if anyone has arrived to the school. She would patrol the corridors, and then she would check every student. She wouldn't check them too long if they aren't suspicious, but if she sees a person carrying suspicious items, she would take her time to check them more. If that person's purpose isn't bad thing, she would leave that person and check more people until the ring bells. She would enter the classroom late than others, but she would make it on time anyways. In class, she would write things to her diary, and she wouldn't listen the class. At the lunchtime, she would sit in her seat and eat her lunch. She wouldn't socialize with someone. When she finishes her bento, she would use her phone. At the cleaning time, she wouldn't clean but she would go talk with a Photography Club student, if the reputation is low. She would discuss about who might be the culprit, or about the mysteries. The Photography Club member would only listen the culprit part, and would leave if she starts to talk about mysteries. If the reputation isn't low, she would go to a place where people couldn't find her, and listen music. After school, she wouldn't participate in Cooking Club activities. Interaction (WIP) Interacting with Sakura would be really hard if they want to talk about something different than culprit or mysteries. If someone compliments Sakura, she would say: If someone gossips with Sakura about someone, she would say: Sakura would check the person after the gossip, to see if the rumors are true or not. If it looks like false, she would leave. But after she checks everyone, she would re-check them to be sure. If she is suspicious and the rumor is something big, (like they are culprit, they are demon, or etc.) Sakura would keep a close eye on them. Sakura would not accept "Apologize", "Follow me", "Go away" or "Distract". She doesn't have any task, and she can't seduced. Gallery Loren with short hair.png|One of her old designs. Loren v2.png|One of her old designs. Loren Shidesu.png|Her old version. LorenPort.png|Her most recent old portrait. Look how poorly edited this is. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Photography Club Category:2nd Years Category:Social Butterfly Category:Sleuth Category:Classroom 1-2